


Life can change within a second

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathrooms, Cockles, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hurt Misha, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love talk, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Touching, Worried Jensen, angsty misha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen is on a run for supplies.When he came home, he found Misha on the balcony, nearly frozen to death.





	1. Frozen

Ice was cracking under the tires of his car, when he left the parking lot in front of the supermarket.  
The temperatures had fallen under the freezing point during the last couple of days and yesterday it had started to snow. Jensen loved this winter weather, especially during hiatus time.  
So he had decided to drive to the supermarket, buying a few things to prepare a wonderful dinner for Misha and him.  
It was the first time spending a few days of the holidays together, before everyone would head back to their families.  
Jensen couldn’t be happier and even the crowded market, where the people were buying things as if the news had have announced the end of the world, didn't change his mood. He had smiled to the people, bought the fresh steaks, green beans and potatoes. Two bottles of red wine and one of a honey colored whiskey followed in the caddy. Some chocolate for him and Ceylon tea for Misha were the last things.

Now, being back in the car, after one hour in the supermarket, he was excited like a child.  
God, this would be such a glorious night. Just Misha and him, excellent food, alcohol and some long talks on the sofa. Jensen smiled at himself, when he thought about the long talks, which probably were interrupted by kissing, cuddling and slow, intense make-out sessions.

He steered the car into the small street, which lead to the small holiday house they had rent for two weeks, parking it right in front of the garage.  
With the bag in his hand, he moved to the house and opened the front door.  
“I am back, hon!”, he shouted, trying to kick the door closed after he had entered the building.  
He expected to see Misha, coming around a corner, to help him with the bags. Or him yelling from upstairs, that he was unable to come down. But nothing happened.  
“Mish?”  
Jensen carried the bags to the kitchen. A cup of tea was standing on the countertop. Cold, the liquid nearly dark green. This was unusual for his friend.  
“Misha?”  
A spark of worry started to burn in his stomach. Something wasn’t the way it should be.  
Jensen headed to the small living room opposite the kitchen. A book was laying open on the table and the laptop was working, showing Facebook on the screen.  
“Good damn, Mish. That’s not funny.” He listened, but there was no sound, which might reveal where Misha was. Jensen moved back into the hallway, climbing the stairs with two steps at a single blow.  
The bathroom was empty as well and the bedroom, looked abandoned like the whole house. Standing in the middle of the room, Jensen pulled his phone out of the jeans pocket, tipping Misha’s number.  
He heard the click in the line and after a few seconds the soft rattle of the vibration function of Misha’s cellphone. Jensen looked around and saw it laying on the sill. 

“Mishaaaa!!!”; Jensen shouted and suddenly he heard a soft knocking. He couldn’t really localize from where the sound was coming from, so he moved nearer to the closed balcony door. He looked out of the window and his heart skipped a beat. Misha was sitting curled up on the snowy balcony, hands wrapped around his body.  
Jensen opened the door as quickly as he could and an icy breeze floated into the warm room.  
“Misha, Babe…. What happened?”  
Misha was shaking like a leaf in a storm. He tried to answer, but the sound of teeth striking together made it impossible.  
Jensen kneeled down, grabbing Misha’s arms. The dark-haired slowly looked up, the blue of his eyes contrasting to the pale, frozen skin.  
“I have to get you in”; Jensen whispered. When he realized that Misha was unable to help, he turned him around, embracing his chest and pulled him roughly into the warmth of the bedroom. When Misha felt the sudden heath, he curled up on the warm carpet.  
“God damn, what happened?”, Jensen asked again, spreading two blankets over his friend.  
“Feed……birds…outside… wind gust….door…couldn’t….back …..cold.”  
“You need a doctor. Jeez, I call an ambulance.” Jensen panicked, grabbing his phone again.  
“No… ‘m fine… just cold”, he breathed, pulling the seam of the blanket until it reached his nose.  
“Mish…” “No… Jens…please”, he sighed, looking up to his friends with begging blue eyes.  
“Alright… huh… I run you a hot bath, then you go to bed… and if you have a fever tomorrow, we move to the doctor, ‘kay?”  
Misha nodded, whispering a calm “Thank you”. 

Jensen headed to the bathroom. He cranked the heating, poured some soap into the bathtub and turned on the faucet. Hot water was floating into the tube and steam was filling the air. He took a deep breath and the fresh smell of eucalyptus reached his nose and cleared his mind.  
What if he hadn’t come back that early? Why didn’t he crack the window, or climbed down the balcony? Realization flooded his thoughts. Misha could have died in the cold outside!  
He shook his head and wiped away the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.  
When he came back into the bedroom, Misha was still laying on the ground, his face buried into the blankets.  
“We have to get you out of the clothes. Let’s move to the bathroom, it’s warmer there.”  
“Good”, Misha answered, pushing the blankets away and started to shiver again immediately. He tried to get up, but his limbs felt numb and wobbly.  
“Got you...” Jensen put an arm around Misha, and pulled him up.  
“Slow. Step after step.” He ordered and leaded Misha into the bathroom, where he collapsed tiredly on the toilet. He rested his head against the tiles with a sigh.  
“I know its fucking cold… but you have to get out of pants and shirt.”  
A shiver ran down Jensen’s spine. He now was realizing that Misha just wore a simple shirt and some sweatpants. Nothing more. No hoodie and even no socks.  
Misha tried to undress, but his hands were trembling and his fingers were stiff.  
“Help me”; he said tiredly. Jensen turned the faucet off and kneeled down in front of Misha. He gripped the hem of the shirt, pushing it slowly over the head of the dark haired. Misha’s whole body felt cold as ice and the normally tanned skin was pale with a bluish shine.  
It took him a few minutes to free Misha from the rest of the clothes.

“So, step into the tub and sit down carefully. Not too fast… we don’t want to stress your circulation any further.”  
Misha climbed carefully into the tub, sitting down into the warm water. He waited a few moments until he leaned back.  
The warm water surrounded him like a cocoon and he closed his eyes with a sigh.  
“Okay. I’ll leave you for a moment, making the bed and get you some warm and dry clothes.”  
“I won’t run away”, Misha tried to joke, but he was too exhausted to sound funny at all.  
The warmth was hilarious. He felt his muscles slowly relaxing and his fingers and toes started to tickle slightly. There was still enough cold inside him, but that was something capable.  
“Thank you”, he smiled, when Jensen came back. The younger man closed the door behind him and put the clothes and towels on the small cupboard. Then he kneeled next to the bathtub, resting his arms on the edge.  
“For what?”  
Misha shrugged. “Maybe rescuing me?”  
“You scared me… really scared me, Babe”, Jensen whispered. “Why did you go outside with just a shirt and sweatpants?”  
“The birds. I just wanted to feed them. Putting some corn into the birdhouse. Just a few seconds. But the door fell close and the lock snagged. Phone inside. I even tried to damage a window.”  
Misha lifted a hand showing Jensen two big blue spots at his knuckles. “Security glass. Couldn’t climb down, because everything was frozen and full of ice.”  
Jensen took Misha’s hand into his, breathing a soft kiss on the bruises.  
“You could have been…”  
“Don’t say it, Jens… I know. But I am not. I am okay. Tired, cold… but okay. I just need a hug and you here with me. Please.” Misha’s said huskily. He got up into a sitting position again and scooted forward to give Jensen some space behind him.  
The younger actor got rid of his clothes and stepped into the bathtub. It was small and they needed a few attempts to find a comfortable position. Misha leaned against Jensen’s chest, his hands resting on Jensen’s legs, which were wrapped more or less around Misha’s hips. The both fell silent, listening to the sound of their breath and the rumble of the heating.

“How do you feel?”; Jensen asked after a while. He drained some water, refilling the tube with warmer one.  
“Good. A bit thoughtful, but good.”  
Misha turned his head, looking up to Jensen. A light flush colored his cheeks and some soap foam glistened in his short hairs. “It was weird. I… I wasn’t afraid of dieing out there. I mean, I couldn’t feel my body, only my very slow heart beat. But I wasn’t afraid.” He formed his mouth to a kiss and Jensen leaned in, pecking a few short kisses on the mouth of his friend.  
“Why?”  
“I know you would come and save me.”  
“I can’t save you each time. Mish.” Jensen nuzzled his face into the damp dark hair. He wrapped his hands around the man in front of him, pulling him closer.  
“I know, Jens.”  
He snuggled into the embrace and rested his hands on Jensen’s, painting patterns on the skin of his palms.


	2. Save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha handled the aftermath of his time on the icy balcony.

After the water went cold, Jensen and Misha climbed out of the tub. It was warm and their skin was steaming in the air of the bathroom.

“And now, get into bed”; Jensen smiled, grabbing a towel. With soft strokes he dried Misha, removing the last hints of soap.

“If you come with me.”

“For sure.”

When they both were dried up and back into cloth again, they head to the bedroom. Misha flopped on the mattress, crawling under the warm and thick blanket. He watched Jensen closing the curtains a bit. Then the younger one kneeled on the bed and scooted over to Misha, slipping under the blanket as well. Immediately Misha cuddled against the chest of his co-worker, resting his head on Jensen's shoulder.

“I am so tired”; he mumbled and closed his eyes and even before Jensen could answer, he heard the soft snoring of Misha, from somewhere under the blanket.

 

Jensen woke up late at night. He turned around, fumbling for Misha. But the place next to him was empty. He sat up and after a short moment he realized a shadow next to the window. Misha stood there, looking into the garden, the blanket wrapped around him.

“Mish?” Jensen asked carefully, getting out of the bed. The floor was cold under his feet and the room had cooled down as well.

“What is it?”

Jensen stood next to Misha, resting his hands on the blanket covered shoulders of his friend.

“Can't sleep. Bad dreams...”

“Come to bed and tell me, Babe.” He slowly pushed Misha into the direction of the bed and after a second of hesitation, he started to move. He crawled back to the bed, sitting down, his back against the bed rest.

“It was.. a stupid dream”, he said after a while to Jensen who sat next to him. He held Misha's hand, brushing with his thumb over the soft skin.

“Tell me”; he repeated.

“I was swimming in a lake... a blue one, with crystal clear water. It was warm and you.. you were there, too. Standing at the shore, doing some barbecue. Then it changed and the water started to freeze. It was getting colder and colder, first flakes of ice formed on the surface of the lake. I tried to swim faster, but I didn't reach the land. And you... you didn't see me. The water was getting thicker and thicker, colder and colder and then I got stuck in the ice, crying for help...”

He sighed and looked under the ceiling.

“That's not stupid, hon. I think this is just the aftermath of the day. Your mind is trying to work it out, to handle it.”

“I know, Jens. But... it felt strange. And now, I had relaxed and I realized... damn... I could be dead. This life is so short, so precious I just realized that again and it scared me.”

He looked over to Jensen, smiling weakly. “I love you, Jen. I just...I'm so cheesy. But I love you so much and I don't want this to end. But it could end in a second.”

His voice broke and he looked away, staring on his hands.

“Mish. Babe. I love you, too.” Jensen answered, moving closer to his boyfriend. He leaned his forehead against Misha's temple, rubbing his nose against the soft skin.

“Don't think about an end... relish what we have right now. You know, that we can't change the inevitable, but we can decide how we move to the end.”

He smiled against Misha's face, breathing a chaste kiss his temple. “And I want to relish my time with you. Enjoy every goddamn second. Being grateful for every moment with you.”

He let his hand wander to the neck of the dark haired, rubbing it slowly.

“What can I do to help you? What to you want me to do to forget this nightmare.”

 

Misha slowly turned his head till his nose was nudging against Jensen's. He closed his eyes. “Make love to me”; he whispered, his voice unsure due to the question if this was the right moment to ask for something so simple.

Instead of an answer, he felt Jensen's lips on his own. Soft and sweet.

“As you wish, Babe”, Jensen whispered into the kiss, teasing Misha's parted lips with the tip of his tongue. “i would like nothing better than that.”

He deepened the kiss, gently nibbling at Misha's lower lips. His hands moved to Misha's head, fingers trailing through the dark strands, pulling him closer.

Misha responded to the touch with a soft hiss.

“Lay down, on your side”; Jensen mumbled, releasing the lips of his friend. He pushed the blanket aside and Misha's slid down until he rested on the warm mattress facing the window. Jensen laid down behind him, scooting as close as he could and spread the blanket over them both. Then he shove one arm under Misha's head until the dark haired was resting nearly on his shoulder.

“Love you so much”; Jensen mumbled calmly. His arm rested across Misha's chest, holding him close, while his other hand slowly slipped under his shirt.

“I always will”; he continued, his tongue flickering over the helix of Misha's ear.

His fingertips drawing circles on Misha's stomach, caressing the now warm skin.

How cold he was, just hours ago and now, warm and smooth.

Jensen felt Misha trembled under his touch. He had his eyes closed, his head clinged to Jensen's shoulder.

“I never realized how warm you are”; he mumbled, pressing himself nearer to Jensen. His back was nearly glued against Jensen's broad chest, his butt found it's place in Jensen's lap. Misha could feel the erection of his friend growing, poking softly against his own buttock.

It was a beautiful intimacy. No hesitation, no urgency. Just two body close to each other, holding, relishing the warmth of each other.

Jensen shuffled a bit, his lips wandering down to Misha's neck, sucking colorful love marks into his skin. In the same movement, his hand left it's place on Misha's stomach, slipping into the sweatpants of his friend. Softly, he stroked over the bulge in Misha's slip, before his hand dived under the fabric into the damp heat.

When Jensen's fingers curled around the half-hard cock, Misha released a soft moan, pushing his hips against the working hand.

“Shh”, Jensen shushed, kissing Misha's jaw until his lips found the plump ones of his friend.

“Just let me make love to you...”, he whispered at his mouth.

Misha had his eyes closed, lips parted. He was mumbling something. Jensen's didn't understand if it was “Save me” or “love me”, Misha had said.

But to Jensen it was the same.

He would try to save him as often as he could, in any way, because he loved Misha. Loved him more than his own life.

“I do”, he just answered.

 


End file.
